


Blast from the past

by fiddlesticks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Bucky, Anxious Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Grandparents, NON GENDERED READER, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: imagine Bucky meting your grandparents only to discover that he and your grandpa served together





	Blast from the past

“Bucky?’ keeping your voice barely above a whisper, anything louder just felt wrong, in the quiet calm of the man’s cosy little apartment, with only the soft light of the lamp and television playing mostly to its self in the corner of the sparsely decorated living room, aside from the few picture frames that scattered the book shelf. “hmm’ he replied, revelling in the mindless patterns that you were drawing across his clothed chest, with your deft fingers. 

 

“My grandma called today’ taking a small pause, trying to gauge his reaction. He simply opened those stormy blue eyes, giving you a look of interest. “She was asking when they can meet you?’ you felt Bucky stiffen slightly beneath your touch. 

 

You could still remember how nervous he was about meeting your parents, terrified that they would snatch you away from him, one of the few people who had begun to open the curtains, and allow light back into his life. 

 

Seeing the conflict in his eyes, you placed a chaste kiss to the hollow at the base of his exposed throat, ‘it doesn’t have to be soon’ you reassured ‘ I think she just wants to see how lovely you are for herself’ you teased lightly, as you stroked the stubble across his jaw, earning you a deep chuckle, ‘alright darlin’ I’d hate to keep grandma waiting any longer.’ He agreed, placing a kiss to the crown of your head. 

 

~

‘which one, y/n?’ Bucky called from his bedroom, as you pulled your own clothes on in the bathroom. Chuckling as you stepped out of the bathroom while buttoning up your jeans, ‘they really aren’t going to care about what you wear, sweetheart’ rubbing his arms reassuringly, ‘I’m sure you could turn up wearing a bin bag, and all they’d care about is if you treat me right and make me happy’ you state, as he chortled at your comment, ‘and you’ve passed those tests with flying colours, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about’ unable to stop your heart from swelling as you see his eyes brighten, and a slight hint of pink dust his high cheekbones, unable to resist giving him a loving kiss. 

 

Giving an almost inaudible whine as he pulled away from the tender kiss, resting his forehead against yours, ‘doll, I’m not meeting your grandparents for the first time wearing a trash bag, that’s more of a third or fourth meeting kind of outfit’. You giggled at his serious look before he couldn’t hold his own peals of laughter any longer, ‘ alright, alright, I always liked this one’ still giggling slightly as you held up the soft charcoal grey jumper, knowing that it made him feel a little more confident, finding comfort in its softness, while you enjoyed the slightly snugger fit than his usual clothes. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind’ he murmured as he tugged his t shirt over his head, giving you a cheeky kiss as you pass him the soft fabric. 

 

~

You gave Bucky’s hand a reassuring squeeze, before giving the cheery red door a knock, you could hear shuffling from inside the little house, followed by your grandmothers chirpy voice, ‘oh they’re here’, quickly followed by her pulling open the front door, your grandfather shuffling a little way behind her, a slight smirk at his lips. “oh cookie you’re here, you feel a little thin, are you eating enough?’ she exclaimed instantly wrapping you up into her warm embrace, you gave a slight laugh, before kissing her on the cheek. Where she finally spotted Bucky, who was looking on at the scene with warmth in his eyes, as you went to greet your grandfather in a similar fashion. 

 

“well y/n I don’t think how you described your young man does him justice, he’s far more handsome than you said’ your grandma chided, as she smiled up at Bucky whose eyebrows were raised far higher than you had ever seen them, an embarrassed smile at his lips, before regaining his bearings and offered his hand for her to shake. “you’re too kind ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you’ he greeted politely, ‘oh such nice manners as well’ she commented, making you and your grandpa chuckle. 

 

“come on through, there’s tea, coffee and cake in the living room’ she ushered the pair of you through the front hall, and into the front room. 

 

The four of you sat, chatting amicably, catching up on things that had happened, your grandparents getting to know Bucky a little. On one of Bucky’s customary glance around the living room, he spotted a framed picture in the china cabinet. As you looked at him to add a little detail to a story that you were telling, you spotted the look of recognition on his face, as he looked at the picture intently, it was your grandfathers military portrait, from the second world war. The room was a little too quiet waiting for Bucky’s response. 

 

“I thought the names were just a coincidence, but you’re y/gf/n from the 107th squad?’ Bucky asked your grandpa, a little excitedly yet wary at the same time, ‘ I knew it was you Barnes, y/gm/n just told me I was just going senile’ giving your grandma a slightly smug look, which she simply waved away with an eye roll, like a fly that was bothering her. “Bucky Barnes, the skirt chaser,’ at that Bucky turned to you, giving you an apologetic slightly embarrassed smile, scrunching up his nose, which you just giggled at, ‘I thought you fell?’ the older man asked, utterly befuddled as to what was going on. “It’s a long story’. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
